The present disclosure relates to a communication service operation of an electronic device.
An existing electronic device supports a communication service using a communication module. For example, an electronic device may establish a call signal (or call) based communication channel with another electronic device and may transmit/receive voice through the established communication channel. If a call signal cannot be received, such an existing electronic device provides a call forwarding (or call delivery) service for allowing another electronic device to receive a call signal corresponding to a user setting. In relation to the communication service operation of the existing electronic device, each time a call signal cannot be received, a user is required to repeatedly perform a setting for call forwarding. Additionally, each time a call-forwarding is unnecessary, it may be inconvenient that a call-forwarding setting is cancelled. As mentioned above, in relation to an existing electronic device, it is inconvenient that a user is required to control a call forwarding setting accurately and repeatedly corresponding to each situation.